The First in a Series of Giftfics
by YellowWomanontheBrink
Summary: Edgeworth reflects...that's about it. But in the future, a hasty decision comes forward to haunt him. Warning! May contain a little ooc, I'm new to Phoenix Wright...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is for Prosecuting Defense, or Kelley, as I know her. :) **

**This was supposed to be put up the 25th of December, but I wasn't feeling too hot, and so the first part is going up now. **

**Happy New Year! 2013 will not be as crappy as 2012!**

**WARNING: I am an amateur at this fandom, having only just started reading the manga. I tried. Let it be known I tried. **

* * *

In bed, Miles Edgeworth liked to reflect on a long list if things—first and foremost being whatever case he was working on.

And then came mundane tasks, like whether or not he had left any electronic appliances running in his kitchen, whether he should indulge himself in fantasizing of crushing Wright in court, or nothing at all, just staring up at the canopy of his bed.

But today, today was a special day.

This was the sole day he allowed himself to dwell on _that_ event. His weakness, his shame, the source of all his spite.

He scowled and rolled over, burying himself in the silky pillows he rested his head on. A draft came in through the open window, and it pushed the canopy into his knees, which were curled up into his body. It was only then that he realized exactly how close to the edge he was. His face was chilled.

_This is ridiculous,_ he thought,_ what am I doing?_

He was moping, and in the house of Manfred von Karma, such an act of self-indulgence was blasphemous. This was the first year he wasn't allowed to…reflect.

January first was a day most people his age were taking that illustrious walk of shame (that would stay with them forever) from various squares, in various places, talking and enjoying good food.

And Miles was in a place mostly unfamiliar to him. It had been a few months after his father's funeral, with little to no warning, that he had been shipped off to a place where he barely understood the language, didn't know the people, and had **law **drilled into his head.

Though Von Karma was barely one to compliment anything, Miles liked to think he was doing well. He hadn't said anything particularly bad, and the trials he had been brought to went

_Exactly. The way. He. Said. It. Would. Go…._

And now, a year since then, since he had gotten off for his father's murder (he didn't deserve it) and that _fraud_ darted to pretend as if she was his father…and the fact that they all believed her…

The ten year old rolled over on his side and scowled, a look he had been practicing, per his guardian's instructions.

He would become successful, just like his father, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**And the second part will be in the future. I'll put it up in maybe a week.**

**Once again, I tried.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beware! Here be OOC! Might be...I'm not too sure...**

* * *

Maya, 19, Pearl, 9

"Maya!"

The nine-year old prodigy hurried through the chamber, arms laden with a plain manila folder in her hands. She had just dealt with a rather...awkward Edgeworth (the man had escape plans almost as brilliant as his prosecuting techniques) and was a little tired; after a grueling argument about _nothing_, like their conversations always were. Rarely had they ever seen eye-to-eye.

As if sensing her discomfort, Pearl slowed and put the papers down on the table, watching Maya's back intently.

"Maya?" she said quietly. "Are you alright?"

Maya smiled and waved her away. "Oh, it's nothing Pearl, don't worry about it! I was just, umm, thinking about someone-something-and I was-"

Pearl interrupted her rambling. "Someone? Your special someone?" A grin crept slowly upon her face. "Was Mr. Nick here? I-"

"No, Mr. Nick was not here, Pearl. Miles was; we were discussing a case of his because one of the families was interested in the work of a spirit channeller that's all. Nothing like that."

Pearl pursed her lips in contemplation. "Be careful! I know I have Nick's fidelity ensured, but you have to do your part too!"

Maya choked a little, it might have been a cough, it might have been a laugh, she really wasn't sure. She didn't really want to tell the steadfast Pearl about her fantasies with Edgeworth; she valued the little girl too much.

"Of course, I was definitely doing my _part-_even though it's nonexistent, because we're only friends, and ummm...I was just chatting with Edgeworth, and you know him, he's a little strange like that," she stopped suddenly and frowned slightly, chewing her lower lip. She was beginning to ramble and Pearl's large, brown, seemingly knowing gaze had hardly changed at all.

"I think I'll stop now, yeah?" she smiled, and Pearl beamed back.

"Yup!"

Maya followed Pearl on her journey into the summoning chamber; though the Fey family hadn't had any clients in a while, Pearl loved practicing and as strange as it was to Maya, chatting with her channels. Maya really had no intentions of cutting off the prodigy's experiments and curiosity and easily squashed down the tiniest slivers of jealousy at the nine-year old girl's skills with her abilities. She looked forward to the future when Pearl would take over the clan; but unlike how Maya had been hurriedly rushed into power, she was willing to prepare Pearl for it.

As Pearl set up her papers and sat in a comfortable position in the dim, homely room, she spoke again, breaking the silence that had settle over the two.

"What were to talking to Mr. Edgeworth about?" she asked, not looking up from her materials.

"Eh?"

"What were you talking to Mr. Edgeworth about?" she reiterated slowly and slightly louder. Maya smiled slightly at Pearl's slight sarcasm (though the girl probably hadn't meant it that way).

"Oh nothing. We were talking about our sisters..."

"Mr. Edgeworth has a sister?"

"Adopted. He wouldn't talk much about it, and then he just left," she said, and frowned at the memory. Pearl cocked a dubious eyebrow.

"He _left?"_

"Yeah...hey, Pearl?"

At Maya's suddenly inquisitive tone, she looked up. "Yes?"

Maya leaned forward from her kneeling position, a mischievous smile creeping up her face slowly. "Do you think you could channel someone from the pasty? If that someone's still alive?"

Pearl scrunched her nose up in contemplation. "Like, a memory?"

"Exactly like that..."

* * *

**Yeah, this'll be a tri-chapter fic. Sorry. I'm not exactly sure how the channeling process goes...I hope I didn't make tham too ooc, and if I did, boo-hoo. Consider it a canon-AU.`**

**Originally, Pearl wasn't going to be in this fic but she was so cute I couldn't resist. Special someone indeed~! (I read a little about her and found a clip of where she shows up in the manga) XD**

**Hope you like it so far Kelley! **

**YellowWomanontheBrink**

**Feb.6.2013**


End file.
